


Do You Like Pina Coladas?

by thedreamchaser



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, dumb and cliche pls forgive me, hyung line only, king gays woojin and minho, pretty much a makeout, suggestive and crude language but not really ??, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamchaser/pseuds/thedreamchaser
Summary: It's safe to say that the drink shack Woojin is sitting near is not popular for their drinks, but for the snack, scratch that, the entire meal that is laid out on a beach chair.





	Do You Like Pina Coladas?

Woojin is really glad Chan and Changbin convinced him to come to the beach today, because he is feasting. And by that, he means his eyes on the hot guy who's sitting where the sand and concrete meet at the top of the beach. It's safe to say that the drink shack he's sitting near is not popular for their drinks, but for the snack, scratch that, the entire  _meal_  that is laid out on a beach chair. 

Changbin follows his line of sight towards the boy, chuckling to himself lightly. "Hyung, you want anything? I'm getting a Pina Colada."

"I'd like to Pina his Colada." Woojin blurts in a daze. Clearly, he doesn't realize he was speaking so loud, because he starts to profusely apologize when a mother moves her small child away from him with a grimace. Poor kid. 

"Wow. Haven't heard that one before." Chan laughs in amusement. 

Woojin huffs at him, "that wasn't funny."

"It was kinda funny." 

The oldest pushes Chan by his shoulder, sending him back into the sand. 

"Watch it, Woojinnie, or I'll go out make out with the love of your life." Chan's tone is teasing and Woojin knows he's joking. Even then, it makes Woojin frown. 

Changbin snorts, "I've gotta see that."

Both Woojin and Chan glare at him and he giggles even more. 

Woojin ignores his annoying friends in favor of the hot guy. He's wearing deep red board shorts that are probably a bit too small, judging by how it clings to the boy's perfect ass. Woojin gulps. Red now belongs to this man, he decides, because how else could he look so good in it? It's the same color as the ones in Baywatch, and suddenly Woojin is imagining him running towards him in the golden sunlight. Yes, he has a problem. His shorts are now hiked up a bit and Woojin has the pleasure of seeing just how pretty his thighs are. 

_How good of a person was Woojin in his past life to be blessed like this?_

"Ok, before you jizz in your pants, please just go talk to him."

Woojin lets out a dry laugh. "You're fucking kidding me, right?" Woojin may be an extrovert, but he's not that brave. No, even army soldiers would quiver before this man.

"Ok, I'm only saying this once so listen up," Changbin huffs, rubbing his temples, "You're hot. You are hot, okay? People are checking you out as much as they're checking him out."

"Didn't take you for a liar, Binnie." Woojin shakes his head dramatically. He reaches up to brush back his hair, and yeah, maybe it made his biceps flex. He hears some gasps from behind him. 

"Take a look around, idiot." Changbin rolls his eyes, lazily waving his hand in that direction.

Woojin glances over his shoulder. A few girls are sitting bunched up together, whispering and giggling to themselves. They're not trying to hide the fact that they're checking him out. In fact, one of them even waves at him, her fake nails and 'sexy' smile doing absolutely nothing for him. He cringes a bit because he's twenty-two and not trying to get arrested for ogling at teenagers. 

"Oh, so I'm attractive to thirsty high school girls. That's great." Woojin rolls his eyes. 

Woojin is wearing light blue trunks that  _look hot against his tan skin_  or whatever Changbin said before. He doesn't hate the way he looks, he knows he isn't ugly. But next to the hot guy, pretty much anyone is a monster. 

"Chan hyung, will you please tell Woojin hyung he's being an idiot?" 

"Woojin, you're being an idiot." Chan doesn't even look up from his book. "I feel like this book is describing you right now. Sharp features, great jawline, broad shoulders, tan skin, nice butt and legs, muscly arms, actually a good fucking person. Yeah, Wooj, I think you've got it all."

He knows Chan is trying to help but Woojin would rather not be the subject in a cheesy romance novel that he didn't even know why Chan was reading. 

"A good  _fucking_  person," Changbin raises his eyebrow, pondering on the thought. "In either sense, I suppose so."

"How would you know that?" 

Changbin laughs through his nose. "What I  _do_  know is that a lot of people that would gladly let you cum in their mouth."

Woojin chokes on air as the words left Changbin's mouth, eyes wide because Changbin has absolutely no filter and right now would be a great time for him to stop talking. He doesn't, of course. 

"Yes, that's probably exactly what it would look like. Do you know how many people ask me if you're dating someone? They're all assholes though, so they couldn't care less about that, as long as they have your dick in at least one of their holes."

Chan falls into hysterics, attracting the attention of the few people around them. It certainly doesn't help that Changbin's voice is naturally loud. At least the high school girls are no longer looking in their direction. 

"Oh my god," Woojin grits his teeth in embarrassment before he shoves Changbin by his shoulder. He does that too much. 

"Let's go get our drinks." Changbin stands up, brushing the sand off from his back. Woojin follows suit because at least a drink will shut Changbin up. Changbin puts his hand on the small of Woojin's back and pushes him along. "And your man."

Woojin's mouth falls open because  _no way..._ Changbin is literally pulling him towards the hot guy. 

"Order for me. I need to take a piss." Changbin pushes him towards the bar. 

Someone laughs at Changbin's blunt statement. It's a nice laugh, almost melodic. Woojin turns his head. It was him. It was the hot guy. The hot guy is now smiling up at him. 

 _Fuck fuck fuck fuck-_  Is all Woojin can think as he meets eyes with the boy. Of course, Changbin had left Woojin right in front of him. 

Minho is no idiot, he can see the way Woojin has been looking at him the whole day. It would be a lie if Minho said he hadn't been looking at him too. Good thing he'd bought his sunglasses with him, that way he could shamelessly stare at the boy in blue. 

He quirks up his right eyebrow. "You thirsty?"

Woojin gulps because his mouth is suddenly very dry. "Do you like Pina Coladas?" he blurts. Fuck, he was supposed to be  _ordering_  Pinas Coladas, not asking the hot guy if he likes them. 

"I don't think that's how the song goes." Ok, now Woojin is confused. "You know,  _if you like Pina Coladas_ ," the hot guys' angelic singing fills the air. A few people around them turn around to see where that beautiful voice had come from. 

Woojin is stunned. He's no longer just hot guy, no, that does no justice to him. He is now  _perfect_  guy, because he sings and if there's anything Woojin loves, it's a man that sings. 

"Wha- No, I was asking you a question..." Woojin blabbers on no matter how much he wishes he would just shut up and walk away. 

"I see," Minho eyes flick up to the people waiting in the line. He stands up from his beach chair, stretching his back and arms slowly. His beautiful tan skin is glowing as his muscles pop out. People are staring and Woojin is too. "Let's cut the line."

Woojin doesn't have a choice now because Minho's small hand is wrapped around his wrist and is pulling him along. What is it with people and not letting Woojin walk by himself? Soon, they are far enough to be free of the crowds of people around them. 

"C'mon," he leads Woojin to a shack which is filled with spare drinks and food. 

"Are we allowed to be here?" Woojin is looking around and doesn't notice that Minho is now right in front of him. He turns back to see that Minho is so close that he can feel the heat radiate off of him. 

"It's my friend's shop," Minho mumbles against his lips. He runs his hands up Woojin's bare chest, brushing over his collarbones and down his arm, before he holds Woojin's bigger hands in his. 

Woojin is wide-eyed as he lets out a small puff of air. This is not what he was expecting but was he going to complain? Absolutely fucking not. 

Minho places Woojin's hands on his hips, before moving his own up to Woojin's hair. "This is what you've been waiting for, isn't it?"

Minho's eyelashes flutter against his cheekbones as he leans in, and Woojin could cry at just how pretty the boy is. Their lips meet softly for just a few seconds before Minho presses his body against Woojin's, trying to wake him up from the daze he's in. 

Woojin senses have kicked into overdrive now and he eagerly grips onto the back Minho's thighs. Understanding the message, Minho jumps up, wrapping his legs around Woojin's waist. Woojin grunts at the contact, walking them back until Minho is pressed against the wall. He grinds into the boy slowly, letting out a low growl when Minho bucks his hips forward into Woojin's. He mouths at Minho's neck, inundated with the smell of vanilla. The shack is quiet, spare Minho's breathy moans as Woojin works his way from his neck to his jaw, then back up to his mouth. 

He sits Minho down on a carton of beers so he can get his hands on him, because if he doesn't, he might actually go insane. He pulls away from Minho to run his eyes over the boy's legs. His thighs are straining under the thin material. There may or may not be another bulge visible to him, but Minho's thighs are much too pretty to look away from. Woojin's mouth waters as he sets his hands on them, feeling just how strong and thick they were. He digs his fingers in, a small groan leaving his lips at the sight. 

"Oh, you like that, baby?" Minho smirks at him, his head tilted to the side. 

Woojin gulps, nodding quickly. "So hot." 

He pinches down a bit too hard, causing a high whine to fall out of Minho's mouth. His eyes flit up to Minho's full lips, once again becoming entranced with how perfect they were. 

Minho shuffles closer, hooking his legs around Woojin. He can feel the muscles in Woojin's back flex as he trails his fingers down. Minho moves his attack down, gently pulling at the boy's earlobe with his teeth, before continuing to his collarbone. 

Woojin lets out a strangled groan at how good Minho feels against his neck, biting and sucking away like there's no tomorrow, combined with the younger boy grinding their hips together. Woojin just knows he's gonna have to use a shit ton of makeup to cover it up for work, but it was so  _so_  worth it. 

Woojin's hands have made their way Minho's shorts. He slips his fingers underneath the waistband, roughly grabbing onto Minho's ass. He grips onto the soft flesh, sliding Minho closer until there's no more space between them.

The younger lets out a moan, muffled by the Woojin's skin, as he keeps rubbing the skin. Woojin has to stop himself from ripping the useless material off altogether, even though there's nothing he'd love more. It's not until his hands are moving to the skin below Minho's stomach, that Minho pulls away. The older boy frowns a bit because honestly, he wouldn't mind sucking Minho off right there. 

"Woah, at least buy me a drink first," he breathes out a chuckle. His iconic half-smirk is on his lips and his eyes are lidded as he takes in the mess that Woojin now is. His already full lips are now swollen and maybe as red as his shorts. The same thing goes for the marks on his neck, and his hair is nothing short of a mess. He stifles a laugh. 

Woojin grins because he knows he probably looks ridiculous. "Am I still hot?"

"So hot, baby," Minho whispers against his lips, teasing him by running his tongue over the swollen skin. 

Woojin grabs Minho's face with his hands, pulling him closer until their lips press together so hard that Minho squeaks. The sexual tension has fizzled out slightly, and they can now take the time to savor each other. 

Maybe it's sweat or sea water or both, but Minho's lips are slightly salty and Woojin really likes it. 

Minho pulls away, trying to speak, but his words come out muffled because Woojin has pressed his lips back onto Minho's.  He giggles, letting his head fall back a bit, before taking the time to look at Woojin. "So what's your name?"

Woojin straightens up at that, because first impressions are important, though he's made quite the impression already. Instead, he sticks his hand out. "Kim Woojin, twenty-two."

Minho gives him an odd look, but laughs and shakes his hand anyway. "Lee Minho, twenty-one in a couple of months."

"Nice to meet you, Minho. How many people have you done this to?" Woojin eyes him with playful wariness. He is expecting this to have happened before because when you look like Minho does, of course, you would have had your fair share of experiences. 

"Only for you, my boy in blue." Minho smiles up at him softly, which catches Woojin off-guard because there is no more of the playful flirtiness he's gotten used to seeing. 

Woojin stutters for a second. "That was poetic. Do you really call me your boy in blue? That's nice. It's way better than my nickname for you. It's stupid, you'd laugh at it-"

"Go on then," Minho leans back, smiling in amusement. 

Of course, Woojin had to say that, he just didn't know when to shut up. He could blame that on Changbin's influence. 

"Ok, so, it was hot guy at first," Woojin's face reddens as Minho stifles a laugh, before motioning for him to continue. "Then I changed to perfect guy when I heard your voice because you have the prettiest fucking voice I've ever heard, and hot guy does  _not_  do you justice in any way."

"Oh?" Now Minho is the one blushing, and maybe it sends Woojin into a panic. 

"Perfect guy and boy in blue, I think we make a good pair." Woojin blurts out before he can comprehend anything. 

Minho is silent for a second, eyeing Woojin's increasingly reddening face, and it sends him into even more panic because they poor guy is probably thinking that Woojin expects them to get married and buy a house together. Minho reaches up to the back of his neck, fumbling around with his necklace. Woojin watches on curiously. He definitely does not miss the way the muscles in his arm pop out. Minho wraps the thin gold chain around Woojin's wrist and secures it with the clasp, grinning because it takes exactly three rounds. 

Woojin opens his mouth to say something, he's not sure what, but Minho beats him to it. 

"You can return this to me when we see each other next." Minho presses an open-mouthed kiss on Woojin's lips, before pecking his lips twice. "I'll be heading back now. You know where to find me if you want to continue this nice little thing we've got going on."

He leaves Woojin alone in the shack, and if he's being honest, he really hopes that Woojin isn't an asshole that will run off with his necklace and never contact Minho again. Minho likes to think he has better judgment than to like someone like that. 

When Woojin finally pulls his thoughts together and returns back to his friends, he is greeted by two way-too-smirky boys. 

"Well, that looks like it was fun," Changbin chuckles, taking in Woojin's swollen lips and the red splotches on his chest. 

Minho is laying back on his chair, proudly sporting the fresh, vivid marks on his neck and chest. Woojin's face heats up at the sight, even more so when Minho winks at him from across the path. 

"When will I get a hot beach boyfriend?" Chan mumbles, eyes still glued to his book. 

"I'll ask Minho if he has any hot friends." 

"Kim Woojin, don't you dare." He narrows his eyes at the older boy, though he's not totally opposed to the idea. "You should be thankful we brought you here."

"Oh, I am." Woojin glances up at the perfect guy with a face-splitting grin. 

Changbin pokes at one of the bruises along Woojin's collarbone. "You're so fucking whipped."

 

 

 

 

[|visual|](https://twitter.com/dreaminists/status/1056216974533976064?s=21)

**Author's Note:**

> yeaaah idk what this is either
> 
> probably lowkey self-indulgent because I was craving physical affection and it spiraled into this,, oops
> 
> anyways check out the link above or my twitter [@dreaminists] for the visual
> 
> I love seeing your comments and thanks for reading!


End file.
